The unbreakable is broken
by Agirlwholikesrockproblem
Summary: "If the normal Goth girl were there she would have answer with "I don t give a fuck about what you think" but she wasn t and the only thing she could do was close her eyes in a failed attempt to stop the tears." Interested? Come check it out... (Please review it makes me work faster)
1. Am I dead yet?

**_The unbreakable is broken_**

"-I could just kill you, you know?"

"By making a simple move you could be on the floor bleeding to death. Does not that seems fun ?"

"She was terrified to an extreme point she couldn´t think move or even talk she was numb paralyzed the only thing that proved that she was alive was her deep breathing and the silent tears that were running down her face."

"-This is the end my dear no one can save you sweetheart maybe if you screamed I would let you live longer but you are no longer entraining you don´t fight anymore why is that darling ? "

"But she never answered maybe because all of that was true or maybe because she didn´t had the strength , the power , the will , she knew that the end was coming and that she couldn´t do anything about it . She was just waiting for it all to end. Lucky her , she wouldn´t had to suffer much longer by what she looked like .

She had wounds all over her body , her legs were purple and were bleeding ridiculously , that was so much blood. Her left arm was bruised and probably broke, her rebel star tattoo had all the outside lines remarked by scars of a razor blade . . Her abdomen was partially bruised and in the right side she had a little scar of a word, a four letter word that was now craved forever on her. Her wounds were a deep red she didn´t even know that it was possible for them to become like that . Only Her face was "safe". Compared to the rest of her body her face looked like an angel .It was dirty and dry, her deep blue eyes were swollen from the many tears she had shed in those few days and that fire that was always lighten up on her eyes was closed down and replaced by fear disgust and pain. The sky colour of her eyes was now more of a greenish .A shining and burning greenish .Her lips were bit broken from the dry of the skin an had bit of blood coming out it felt like papercuts . Her hair was perfectly combed and high In a pony tail and a bow. After almost dying of drowning while she was having her hair washed and combed the captor obliged her to smile while it dried her .Her cheeks were crystal white and her neck was nearly forced to be up. In her wrists in the place of her own and self made scars of a sad past that she had forgotten she now had a rope. A rough, made of plastic and burning her outside rope. She had her feet off the ground and they were undercovered . In fact the only thing she had to cover herself was a white pearl dress the raptor had forced her to dress-It was a simple strapless dress that ended before her knee. The dress was practically see through and the wounds were visible. Her throat refused to emit any sound of any kind at all ,it was drought and hoarse from all the screaming she had done in the first day ,after that she gave up and prayed to die. Even her tears which seemed endless were making her suffer. The tears were harsh and cold.

It was thundering and raining heavily outside and the wind was starting to grow big but she felt like she was burning inside out. There was sweat coming out of many places and she cowered every time it ended in her open marks. Not because she was in pain, she didn´t felt it but because she knew it was pleasing to the maniac watching her with a evil smile on its face. She was no longer Jade West the though girl who scared everyone but not even in her eventual death she will lose the love of breaking the rules of what it seem to be established and she would ever bow down to hundred per cent .

The fearful witch was long dead and now replaced with a broken, traumatized little nineteen years old girl."

"-Oh don´t cry honey you know nothing is going to change, I think you should be happy in your last hours of life, yes happy and proud. Not so many the change to say that they died in my hands"."-Said the sick while moving around and talking dramatically."

If the normal Goth girl were there she would have answer with "I don´t give a fuck about what you think" but she wasn´t and the only thing she could do was close her eyes in a failed attempt to stop the tears.

" - You know you could at least try to be pleasant you know?""Yelled the abductor and proceeding to slap her right white porcelain cheek in a try to gain her reaction."

"But Jade didn't move or emit a sound she just keep her sad look in her now red marked face."

* * *

**Ok that was the first chapter. I would like to know what you about this. I hope is not too bad because I should be studying for my history test and I love to study history *cough cough No I don´t cough* Damn this allergies . I know I am not the best writer and English is not my mother tongue so if you find any grammar mistakes I would really thank you if you told me them. AAAAAAND If you are reading this I like you already (trust me that is a good thing since I hate ALOT of things.)**

**Oh if you want something to read go check out my other history "Anyone is what it seems" .Personally I like this better because the other is a bit unrealistic and bad written .Like please I wrote the first chapter in half an hour but I only need 2 more reviews to update it I already have half chapter written so,.. I am talking too much aren´t I ?Weird normally I am quiet So I´m going to shut up now!**

**See you soon**

**A girl who likes rock problem ?**


	2. You have to be kidding me !

_**IMPORTANT**_: **Where I wrote nineteen years old I meant 17.I hope you don´t mind but I would like her to still be on high school.**

**Thank you for your support I am really happy with every review,favorite and follow.**

* * *

"- Ethan you useless piece of life go close the door,FAST!" -Yelled the lunatic in the sinister and harsh voice that Jade was already used to but still made her shake inside. Maybe out of pity,sympathy , mercy or any creepy reason the psycho took care of Jade right when her heart was starting to stop to beat and it was getting harder and harder to breath,her lungs were slowly closing,she was put down on a old ,yellow and torn on the right being gently put down , Ethan , a good looking guy , with dirty blonde hair and green eyes , probably in mid-twenties , and somewhat alike with the crazy disinfected every and each wound Jade , carefully to not hurt her alot , gave her painkillers and with the maximum discretion so the crazy wouldn´t see,yes it was it that told him to take care of Jade but not to make her well enough to try to escape gave her a bottle of water and a weird orange mixture of what it seemed to be fruit mash . She quickly with no hesitation drank the bottle of water but about the food she looked at the boy with a skeptical look , to which he laughed."

"- Sorry,but is all I can give for now without getting caught,don´t worry you will get out of here ," the boy said with a caring and warm voice (not that Jade trusted him or anything but what choices did she had? ) that made Jade wonder how could he be helping the monster that kidnapped and tortured her. "

"-W-Why?" "She asked quietly with a scratchy and rough voice . She still was very limited but her brain was slowly starting to work."

"-Why what? "Repeated him her words laughing softly again."

" Was he insane ? " Didn´t he knew that she was kidnapped starved and tortured during days and nearly died ? With that though Jade looked down at her now burned wrists before answering : "

"- Why are you helping me ?"

"- It´s just- ,he sighed - I don´t agree with what you are suffering and or the reasons of you captivity here but there is nothing I can do to make it other way so I´m going to help the much I can and help you runaway. He said slowly and expelled a big breath."

"- Oh , thanks I-I guess- Answered Jade forcing a smile."

"- It´s fine I´m used to do this anyway... He said getting up."

"-Wait WHAT?-Asked Jade suddenly much more wake."

"-What ? You though you were the first ? If I can remember clearly before you there were : Peter , Chester , Amy, Patrick , Jared , Benjamin , Mike , Hayley , Adam and that kid who hanged himself? Humm Johnathan. Yeah but don´t worry not all of them died . Two survived so you got big chances."

"Jade could only stare shockly at the sweet kid as they said all those names . How could he remain this calm when talkign about people that were mutilated abucted and killed ? She had to get out of there with his help too because alone she couldn´t obviously, so she had to put on an act . She had to pretend that she trusted him and believed him while trying to a safer way to get out of there..."

"-Jade , Jade can you hear me ? Said the boy worry full while waving his hand in her face."

"-Yeah but how do you know my name?"

"- Do you think you are here for random ocasion ? I know everything about you : Where you go to school , where you live , who your friends are , who is your boyfriend , your relationship with everyone around you and I must say you seem nicer in person. He said cracking a smile ."

"Jade felt her blood boil at the though of being observed but it was not like she could hit him , he was big and strong and she was physically and emotionally desgasted , hurt and weak."

"- But can´t be all good news so I got a bad one for you . He said sitting down on the aged bed and stretching his arms well high ."

"- Great , just when I though the party couldn´t get better - "Jade said sighing ." "- Well what now ?"

- This is serious , just listen and try to remain calm . "With those words Jade started shaking . What will she be doing now ? Be a slave ? Getting lost on the desert ? The options seemed unimaginable."

"- If you though you had already suffered it all , oh I am sad because you are so wrong . If the pattern is being followed and , I think it is, the torture is not over yet ."

"-WHAT? Yelled the poor girl at the top of her lungs."

"- I´m sorry but it takes time to get you out of here you know ? The victims never stay in the same place ."

"Jade looked around at the dusty room and its white concrete walls looking for a way out but nothing seemed helpfull. It was just a big , old , dark room with two small square windows next to the black and made of old tiles roof and another one next to a door that led to an corridor. In the middle was the rope and the enormous stain of Jade´s blood . This though made her shiver and she looked behind her to look for any weapons and or clues to where she was. But there was nothing only a wide blue basin with water all over it that she deduced to be the place that she nearly drowned . Nothing . She sighed by what it looked like the thousand time that day .

Ethan , that had been watching her got up , cleaned the dust out of his wrinkled jeans and started leaving."

"- Wait , where are you going ? ""Jade asked with an eyebrow rose ."

"- I though you didn´t wanted me here ." - "He said Making a cocky smile ."

"- Is not paradise but anything is better than to be alone ." -She answered quietly ."

"- Yeah i´d love to stay and chat but I bet things are getting suspicious ."

"-Kay bye - She whispered suddenly remebering again where she was. "

* * *

**HI AGAIN!So your reviews and follows and etcs made me want to write fast for you. I don´t if you noticed but I don´t tell you if the raptor is a girl or a boy *wink* .Do you know what connection Ethan has with the raptor? I haven´t decided yet ...**

**OH i quoted Evanescence without meaning it if you can find it I will give you a preview of the next chap . Well when I start writing it. Oh and last thing all the people that were kidanpped before Jade were the vocalists/members of some bands I love know? Okay**

** Peter Wentz -Fall Out Boy**

** Chester Bennigton - Linkin Park**

** Amy Lee- Evanescence**

** Patrick Stump -Fall Out Boy,**

** Jared Leto -Thirty Seconds To Mars**

** Benjamin Buntley-Breaking Benajmin**

**Mike Shinoda- Linkin Park**

** Hayley Williams - Paramore**

** Adam Gontier- Three Days Grace ( Or it used to be :( )**

** Johnathan Davis - Korn**

**OH and (if you care) while I was writing this I was listening to three songs**

**Evil angel - Breaking Benjamin**

**Y´all want a single - Korn**

**Dancing with the devil - Breaking Benjamin**

**KAY Bye!**

**See you soon**

**A girl who likes rock problem ?**


End file.
